


Word association game

by dont_be_such_a_sour_wolf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Biology lesson, Could be Johnlock if ya want, Fluff, drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_be_such_a_sour_wolf/pseuds/dont_be_such_a_sour_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble i had to do for biology. It's jut a little fun.<br/>They're playing a word association game and naturally it ends with one of them in a strop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word association game

John and Sherlock sat opposite each other in their respective armchairs. They had been playing the word association game for about an hour now, both unwilling to relent. It was Johns turn to reply.  
‘war’ he sighed  
‘death’  
‘loss’  
‘blood’  
‘Atrium’ Sherlock raised a delicately plucked eyebrow at this.  
‘Arteries.’  
‘veins’ John hastily replied.  
‘Valves’  
‘If you wanted to show your extensive knowledge of how blood travels around the body, you could have just said so.’ John stated, smirking at the bewildered look on Sherlock’s usually stoic face. It then embraced another expression; a very smug one, one that made John regret his previous statement.   
‘Well John, to start, let us discuss how the vena cava brings deoxygenated blood into the right atrium, and how the blood then goes through a small valve to the right ventricle.’ Sherlock sent John a look, as though he was challenging him. The doctors pride would not take a beating like that from someone as medically inferior as Sherlock, he didn’t train to be a doctor only to be told how to do his job by a pompous drama queen.  
‘Yes Sherlock, let us then talk about how the deoxygenated blood goes through a series of veins to the lungs to receive oxygen and dispel any excess Carbon Dioxide, via the alveoli, which by the way have very thin walls and large surface area to help gas exchange via diffusion, after-‘ John was then cut off by an irritated and competitive Sherlock.   
‘- it returns from the lungs as oxygenated blood and returns to the heart via the Pulmonary Vein into the left Atrium. It then goes through another valve into the left-‘ This time it was a frustrated John barging in.  
‘-ventricle, very good Sherly.’ The affectionate nickname earned him a scowl from said consulting detective. ‘The left ventricle then forces the blood out by contracting. This-‘  
‘Sends blood through to the aorta, yes John, even Anderson could describe that.’ John allowed himself a small smile at this. ‘The blood then goes around the body and the process is started again. It’s simple really, I don’t see why people struggle to understand this.’  
‘Well, not quite Sherlock; you forgot to mention the capillaries and the Pulmonary artery. Maybe you aren’t as good as you seem to think.’ This resulted in the locally known Drama Queen Scowling and spitting ‘Well, you didn’t mention them either, and you’re supposed to be a doctor, useless really. I know what they do, I was just humoring you.’ And with that Sherlock stood, dressing gown fluttering behind him and flopped down gracelessly onto the sofa, entering what John could only assume was a temper tantrum. He snorted softly and went to put the kettle on, as though nothing had happened between them. He placed Sherlock’s mug on the coffee table and nudged his calf muscle with his foot, earning a soft huff.


End file.
